Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Guest Fighter Power Girl
by Blue Marvel 0
Summary: A bio and moves for Power Girl as a guest fighter in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3.


Hey everyone, Blue Marvel 0 here! I've been a fan of the Marvel vs. Capcom series for a long time. And after reading fan made profiles of  
guest characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 on , I decided to try my hand at it. My guest fighter is DC Comics busty blonde kryptonian  
beauty, Power Girl.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel vs. Capcom or Power Girl.

Power Girl

Real Name: Kara Zor-L/Karen Starr

Voice: Allison Mack

Occupation: Superheroine/Owner of Starrware Labs

Abilities: Has superhuman strength, speed, stamina, and senses under a yellow sun. Also has heat vision, freeze breath, a healing factor  
and is nearly invulnerableto most forms of harm.

Weapons: None

Bio: Kara Zor-L is the cousin of Superman from the Earth-2 reality. Like her cousin, she was sent away to the planet Earth to avoid  
the destruction of Krypton. However, her rocket took longer to reach her destination. Upon reaching Earth years later, Kara becomes  
a hero like her cousin only to find herself stranded in a different reality. Nevertheless, Kara continues to fight crime as the heroine  
Power Girl.

First Appearance: DC All Star Comics #58 (January/February)

Power Rankings  
Intelligence: 4  
Strength: 7  
Speed: 5  
Durability: 6  
Energy Projection: 5  
Fighting Skills: 4

Special Moves:

Heat Vision: Power Girl fires a beam of heat from her eyes. Can also be used in the air. Causes 2 hits no matter the strength.

Freeze Breath: A short range attack that freezes opponents briefly.

Powerful Upper: A Dragon Punch style uppercut.

Missile Punch: A flying punch attack like Nova's Human Rocket Punch. Can be used in the air.

Diving Power Punch: Power Girl rises into the air and then flies down at an angle with a punch. Button strength determines height  
and angle of attack.

Flight: Power Girl flies for a short period of time.

Hyper Combos:

Hyper Heat Vision: The Hyper Combo version of Heat Vision. Can be used in the air. Can get up to 20 to 25 hits for good damage.

Super Spin: Power Giel spins around in a circle creating a mini tornado that causes damage to the opponent if he/she is close  
enough. Can get up to 10 hits for good damage.

Powerful Beatdown: Power Girl dashes at her opponent with a punch. If it connects, she will punch and kick her opponent and  
finish with a multi-hitting Powerful Upper. A 15 hit Hyper Combo that causes great damage.

Assists:

Alpha: Heat Vision  
HC: Hyper Heat Vision  
Beta: Powerful Upper  
HC: Super Spin  
Gamma: Missile Punch  
HC: Hyper Heat Vision

Intro: Power Girl drops down from the sky and gets into her battle position.

Qoutes:

1\. You're not dealing with Superman, you're dealing with me.

2\. Time for a beatdown, Power Girl style.

3\. You better hope your teeth stay in place when I get through with you!

vs. Chun Li or She Hulk: Let's see who the strongest woman in the world really is.

vs. Iron Man: It'll take more than a suit of armor to beat me.

vs. Dr. Doom, Magneto, or Wesker: Great, the villainous monologue from the crazy guy.

vs Other Villains: We can do this the easy way or the hard way.

vs. Deadpool: Hey! Eyes up here, buster!

Taunt: Power Girl will flex one of her arms.

Quotes: "Take your best shot!" or "Think you can handle me?"

Outro: Power Girl floats up a few feet from the ground. She then crosses her arms over her chest and smirks.

Quotes:

1\. I love a good fight.

2\. Is that really all you've got?

3\. That takes care of that mess.

vs Chun Li or She Hulk: Looks like I'm top woman around here.

vs. Iron Man: What's wrong? Way too much woman for you?

vs. Dr. Doom, Magneto, or Wesker: Just like the villains back home. They talk big and fall hard.

vs. Other Villains: Why do they always pick the hard way?

vs. Deadpool: Damn. You're more annoying than D'Bomb.

Results Screen

Picture: Power Girl has her fists on her hips with a confident smirk on her face.

Quotes:

1\. As long as I can juggle semi-trucks and leap over buildings, I'm fine.

2\. I've already lost one world - I can't stand the thought of losing another one.

3\. Helena will get a kick out of this next time I see her.

vs. Chun Li or She Hulk: It's always great to see a woman kicking butt.

vs. Dr. Doom, Magneto, Wesker: Seriously, monologues from guys like you are worse than sharks with laser beams on their heads.

vs. Deadpool: One more lewd comment about my costume and I'll turn your ribcage into a hat.

Extra Quotes:

Call Partner: Little help here!

Assist End: Call me if you need me!

Switch Out: It's my turn.

Last Person Switch Out: It's time to end this.

X-Factor: You're going down!

Time Over: I should've finished this faster.

Ending:

Lucious "Da Bomb" Funk is seen interrupting a rally for Power Girl that is being held in Central Park.

Da Bomb: Hey, Power Peach! Da Bomb's here to show you a good time!

Power Girl: -sigh- Some people just don't know when to quit.

A page flips to show Power Girl and She Hulk standing side by side preparing to attack Da Bomb.

She Hulk: Then let's make sure this poser gets the message.

Power Girl: I couldn't have said it better myself.

Costumes:

1\. Classic (White leotard; Blue gloves and boots; Red belt and cape)

2\. Classic reversed (White leotard; Red gloves and boots; Blue belt and cape)

3\. Superman colors (Blue leotard; Red gloves, boot, and cape)

4\. Underdog colors (Red leotard; Blue gloves, belt, and cape)

5\. Mighty Mouse colors (Yellow leotard; White gloves and belt; Red cape and boots)

6\. Batman 60's colors (Gray leotard; Dark blue gloves, boots, and cape; Yellow belt)

DLC Costume: New 52 Costume  
-

And there we are. Tell me what you think of this.

Later


End file.
